Rain And Diary
by Blacktender
Summary: Dimulai dari Hujan dan buku Diary, dan berakhir dengan permainan cinta kedua insan ini./"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku Temari!"/ "Hiks..hiks..hiks.."/ "Apakah sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"/"Belum."/AU/Oneshoot/Lemon (Soft-to-Hard)/Yang dibawah Umur harap menjauh, tetap pengen masuk juga? tanggung dosa sendiri.


**Rain & Diary**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's selamanya milik Masashi-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Naruto X Temari]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo's, Lemon (Soft-to-Hard), dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Dimulai dari Hujan dan buku Diary, dan berakhir dengan permainan cinta kedua insan ini./"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku Temari!"/ "Hiks..hiks..hiks.."/ "Apakah sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"/"Belum."/Oneshoot/Lemon (Soft-to-Hard)/Yang dibawah Umur harap menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Kota Konoha, jam 5.43 sore.**

 _Brak!_

Pintu kos-kosan itu didobrak oleh seorang pemuda berrambut pirang Jabrik beriris sepasang _Shappire_ bening yang menyorotkan kekesalan luar biasa, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto. Dia baru saja pulang dari Kampusnya setelah membantu Dosennya memeriksa hasil tugas para mahasiswa dikelasnya.

Tadinya dia berniat pulang dengan berjalan santai sambil sesekali berhenti di toko untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk ngemil di Kosannya nanti malam. Namun niatnya itu tak kesampaian lantaran dirinya yang tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh dosennya, sebut saja Hatake Kakashi untuk membantu Dosennya itu memeriksa tugas Mahasiswa dikelasnya.

Makanya sekarang dia tiba 3 jam lebih lambat di Kos tercintanya dengan wajah Angker yang terpampang diwajahnya. Para menghuni kos lain yang tadinya asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing diruang tengah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu. Mereka adalah Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku no Temari, dan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey, kenapa kau memasang ekspresi mengerikan seperti itu Do.."

" _Ey yo shut up you fucking Duck!"_

Perkataan salah satu penghuni Kos itu, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke dipotong dengan seruan kasar pemuda jabrik itu. Sasuke sendiri bungkam setelah mendengar bentakan kasar sohibnya itu. dia tahu betul kalau sohibnya itu, jika sedang memasang wajah seperti itu artinya sohibnya tak boleh diganggu, siapapun itu.

Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa sohibnya yang sedang nongkrong didepan tv ruang tengah kosan mereka dan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, orang-orang yang ada disana saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gebetanmu itu Nona Temari?" dan pertanyaan yang diucapkan salah satu diantara mereka, tepatnya Inuzuka Kiba langsung dijawab dengan bogem mentah dari gadis berrambut pirang kuncir 4 yang bernama Temari itu.

"Hey! apa-apaan kau ini hah? Main pukul seenak jidatmu!" protes kiba.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kupotong lidahmu Inuzuka!" dan kiba langsung menciut setelah bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Temari yang sedang ber blushing ria.

"Hey, jangan bertengkar seperti itu." lerai Shikamaru yang duduk disamping pacarnya, Ino.

"I-iya, kasihan K-kiba- _kun_ , Temari- _chan_." Kiba nyengir setelah mendengar kekasihnya Hinata yang setia membelanya(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong soal si bodoh itu, kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sudah lama menjamur itu Sabaku?" Temari yang tadinya memasang Glarenya kearah Kiba sekarang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung rok yang dipakainya setelah perkataan si bungsu Uchiha barusan.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau mengenai perasaan Temari kepada Naruto, perasaannya itu sudah ada sejak ditahun kedua masa SMA nya dulu, bertepatan setelah 5 bulan dia pidah sekolah dari Suna ke Konoha.

Temari sebenarnya sudah lama memberikan sinyal pada si anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu, namun berhubung orangnya sangat tidak peka terhadap hal-hal yang berbau perempuan, jadi sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah menjalin hubungan Khusus, jangankan itu, Berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu saja jarang.

"Entahlah Sasuke, kau tahu kan seperti apa dia itu."

"Ya-ya, si bodoh itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu. Tapi aku sarankan agar kau cepat melakukannya, kau tahukan cukup banyak gadis di kampus yang mengincarnya, terutama Mahasiswi yang bernama Shion itu. kalau kau terlambat, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal Sabaku." Nasehat Sasuke yang membuat Temari menatap dirinya.

Perkataan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Walaupun Naruto adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka dan bodoh, tapi dia menjadi incaran gadis-gadis dikampus mereka. tapi, masa iya dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan? Benar-benar _Unlady!Like_. Tapi mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu barusan membuat dirinya menyetujui saran itu, semoga saja si Bodoh itu menerimanya nanti.

"B-baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.." kata Temari dengan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. "Malam ini!" lanjutnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh tekad.

Kelima sahabatnya itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala seteah mendengar perkataan Temari. Mereka sangat mendukung sahabatnya itu jika mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aha! Kebetulan malam ini kami berempat akan keluar untuk.. yah kau tahu lah, _Double Date_ ," kata Kiba yang diberi anggukan oleh Shikamaru, Ino, dan Hinata yang kelihatannya malu-malu.

"Malam ini aku juga punya acara dengan Sakura. Jadi gunakan kesempatan malam ini untuk mendekatinya dan menjalankan tujuanmu," imbuh Sasuke.

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Dia senang karena sahabat-sahabatnya itu mendukung dirinya yang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze muda itu.

 **Scane Break : 8.43 PM.**

Suasana malam ini begitu sepi dan dingin, hujan lebat disertai beberapa kali suara pertir yang cukup besar sedang menyelimuti langit kota Konoha.

Sama halnya dengan Rumah Kos yang dihuni oleh Namikaze muda serta teman-temannya itu. suasana itu sangat sepi karena hanya ada dua orang saja dirumah itu sedangkan yang lainnya keluar dengan pacar mereka masing-masing.

 _ **JDEERRR!**_

"UAAHHHH!"

Naruto yang awalnya tidur dengan tenang langung bangun dan melompat dari tempat tidurnya karena terkejut lantaran suara petir yang menggelegar barusan.

"Ck, petir sialan. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Sungutan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut si Namikaze muda. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam weker yang terletak diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah malam ya, uh sepertinya aku harus mencari makanan, perutku sudah keroncongan." Selesai mengatakan itu, Naruto melangkah keluar kamarnya bertujuan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Setelah berdiri di luar kamarnya, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mendapati siapapun diruang tengah kosan mereka.

"Kemana semua orang? Apa mereka keluar hujan-hujan begini?" gumam Naruto setelah melihat sekelilingnya. "Ah, peduli setan dengan mereka. lebih baik aku kedapur dan mengisi perutku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dapur sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanan. Namun setelah beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai didapur, dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kamar Temari yang kebetulan berada didekat dapur Kosan mereka.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar hingga cukup untuk membuat Naruto melihat hampir seluruh sisi kamar Temari, gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai.

Gadis yang dia sukai? Tentu saja, laki-laki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan Gadis cantik macam Temari, dengan wajah cantik dan tegas namun mengeluarkan sisi anggun disaat yang sama, tubuh Ramping nan Sexy menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi gadis yang menyandang embel-embel Nona itu. sebenarnya karena keanggunan serta sikap dewasanyalah sebab dirinya mendapat embel-embel itu dari teman-temannya.

Namun melihat bagaimana sang Nona Temari yang selalu saja menolak ketika seseorang yang ingin menjadi kekasih gadis itu membuat Naruto yakin kalau dia juga akan ditolak jika dia mencoba seperti lelaki lainnya. Itulah alasannya dia hanya menyukai gadis itu secara diam-diam sampai sekarang. Terdengar pengecut memang, tapi lebih baik dia begitu dari pada yang namanya sakit hati. Sakit gigi lebih baik dari pada sakit hati kan? Kebetulan pemuda itu pernah menderita karena rasa sakit itu, dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau hatinya yang sakit (Lebay, tapi bolehlah hehe #Plak).

Baik, kembali kecerita. Walaupun kamarnya terlihat rapi dan bersih, nanun bukan itu yang menyita perhatian Naruto, tapi sebuah buku yang kira-kira berisi 116 lembar bersampul _Dark Aquamarine_ yang terletak ditempat tidur gadis itulah yang menjadi objek pandangnya. Disamping buku itu juga terdapat sebuah pulpen yang masih terpisah dari tutupnya.

Penasaran dengan buku itu karena setahu dirinya gadis kuncir 4 itu tidak pernah membawa buku itu sebelumnya, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar itu. dia tau sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya kali ini adalah salah karena sembarangan memasuki kamar seseorang, apa lagi seorang gadis. Tapi demi kepuasan rasa penasarannya, sesekali tak apalah, pemilik kamar itu juga sedang tidak ada disini, pikir Naruto.

Setelah sampai, Naruto mengambil dan membuka buku yang ternyata adalah buku Diary milik sang Nona. Setelah itu dia membaca setiap untaian kata dan kalimat yang tertulis dibuku itu.

Keterkejutanlah yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto saat setelah membaca isi buku itu. Bagaimana tidak, sebagian besar isi Buku itu, dirinyalah yang menjadi Objek didalamnya. Naruto terus membaca isi lembaran-lembaran kertas putih yang dihiasi oleh tulisan-tulisan rapi sang Nona, hingga saat membaca beberapa lembar dibagian akhir buku itu, Naruto membulatkan matanya serta dengan tubuh bergetar hebat karena terkejut.

 _21 Maret, 2015._

 _Dear Diary. Aku sudah lelah dengan perasaan ini. perasaan yang mungkin selamanya takkan terbalas olehnya, cinta pertamaku. Setiap aku sendiri, bayangan dirinya selalu memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya supaya bayangannya bisa menghilang didalam kepalaku. Dan akhirnya aku melakukan itu, Masturbasi dengan membayangkan dia mencumbuku penuh nafsu, memasukkan miliknya di liangku. Tak aku sangka cara itu sedikit berhasil menghilangkan segenap bayanganannya dikepalaku._

 _2 Mei, 2015._

 _Dear diary. Perasaan ini kembali memuncak, bayangannya semakin menguasai fikiranku. Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah dia buta karena tak pernah melihat dan peduli sedikitpun dengan tanda-tanda yang aku berikan padanya. Lagi-lagi, aku melakukannya, entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku malakukan perbuatan ini, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti melakukannya seakan perbuatan ini sudah menjadi candu untukku. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi itu hanya anganku saja karena bayangannya tak pernah bisa pergi dari kepalaku._

"Na-naruto."

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar itu dan sekarang dia mendapati kalau pemilik kamar as. Nona Temari yang saat ini menggerai rambutnya sedang berdiri dengan mata melebar saat melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang dan membaca buku Pribadi miliknya.

 _Brak!_

"Kenapa.." Naruto membanting buku bersampul _Dark Aquamarine_ itu dan mengeluarkan suara serak dan memasang wajah datar kearah Temari.

Temari memundurkan langkahnya dengan takut-takut karena Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah datar namun menyimpan makna lain didalamnya.

 _Greb!_

Temari semakin ketakutan saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya serta menyeretnya kedalam kamarnya serta menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ditempat tidurnya, Temari hanya meringis karena perlakuan kasar Naruto padanya.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga menindih tubuh Temari dibawahnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Temari yang bertujuan untuk menjadi penopang tubuhnya sekaligus mengurung tubuh Temari.

"Jawab aku Sabaku no Temari. Sebegitu cintakah kau padaku hingga kau melakukan semua itu?" tanya Naruto datar.

Temari diam dan memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah orang yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

" Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku Temari!"

Temari terkejut dan langsung memandang iris Shappire pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan bentakannya barusan. Air mata sang Nona sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya, dan beberapa saat setelahnya Liquid bening itu akhirnya mengalir mengikuti Gravitasi karena pelupuk matanya tak sanggup lagi membendungnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya serta segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sang Nona. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya barusan sudah kelewatan hingga membuat gadis itu menumpahkan cairan suci miliknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Lirih Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya tatkala melihat sang Nona masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya serta pandangan sang Nona belum beralih, tetap mengarah ketempat wajah Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Naruto melebarkan matanya serta langsung mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara isakan dari bibir sang Nona.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut dan merasakan sakit ketika mendengar isak tangis gadis yang ada didepannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh sang Nona dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Sang Nona memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat sambil tetap mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

"A-aku sangat hiks.. b-bahkan terlalu me-mencintaimu hiks..hiks.. Na-naruto- _kun_." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang Nona setelah mendengar isakan sang Nona.

"B-bertahun-tahun lamanya hiks..hiks.. a-aku memendam p-perasaan ini. a-aku sudah tak tahu la-lagi bagaimana c-caranya agar hiks..hiks.. kau bisa me-menyadari perasaanku pa-padamu."

Sekarang dia sadar. Selama ini sangat jarang sekali dia bertegur sapa dengannya, bahkan dalam waktu 5 bulan, belum tentu dia berbicara 3-4 kali dengan gadis itu. karena dirinya jugalah yang terlalu pengecut hanya untuk berdekatan dengannya, ketakutan akan perasaan ditolak selalu mengampirinya jika dirinya berdekatan dengan gadis itu. makanya sangat jarang dia berinteraksi dengan sang Nona.

"A-aku selalu me-mencoba untuk melupakan dan melenyapkan pe-perasasaanku padamu, namun semua itu tidak pernah t-terwujud. Dalam kesendirianku, hanya k-kau, kau, d-dan hanya kau saja yang memenuhi pikiranku." Isakan sang Nona telah terhenti, menyisakan suara lirih dan getaran tubuhnya saja.

"A-aku melakukan itu, hanya untuk me-melampiaskan perasaanku p-padamu, d-dan melakukan i-itu, ha-hanya untuk me-mengurangi bayang-bayang dirimu dikepalaku."

"Cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi Temari- _chan_." Temari terkejut mendengar ucapan lirih pemuda itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah asal membentakmu, aku minta maaf akan sikapku selama ini padamu, dan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku selama ini." Temari menganggukkan kepalanya serta mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher pemuda yang dipeluknya itu.

"Dan ketahuilah Temari- _chan_ , aku.. juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Aku akui kalau aku sangat pengecut hanya untuk menyampaikan kebenaran akan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu, karena aku takut kau menolak perasaanku padamu, sama halnya seperti kau menolak laki-laki lain yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu."

Temari kembali mengeluarkan air matanya setelah mendengar ucapan lirih yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Entah dirinya harus senang, marah, atau kecewa setelah mendengar sendiri pengakuan pemuda itu. Air mata yang tadinya menyampaikan rasa sedih itu, sekarang menjadi air mata bahagia karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu, juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"B-benarkah, apakah s-semua itu benar adanya?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dengan lembut dan memandang wajah Temari serta menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang Nona, yang mungkin sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong?"

Temari tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang ada didepannya itu, dengan semburat merah dipipinya, sang Nona menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Belum." Naruto terkejut mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Nona.

 _Cup!_

Keterkejutan Naruto kembali bertambah ketika Temari menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu belum bereaksi sedikitpun karena masih terbawa arus keterkejutannya setelah apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

Temari yang tidak merasakan Naruto membalas ciumannya, berinisiatif untuk memulainya. Dia meneroboskan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto serta mulai mengajak lidah Naruto menari dan berpagutan dengan lidahnya.

"Mmhh~" barulah sekitar beberapa detik, Naruto mulai membalas serta mencoba untuk menekan dan mendominasi ciuman pertama mereka. erangan tertahan Temari terdengar setelah Naruto membalik keadaan dengan mengeksplos seluruh bagian dalam mulut Temari tanpa terlewati sedikit pun.

"Hmhh~" erangan sang Nona kembali terdengar. Mereka sudah tak peduli dengan lelehan campuran salvia mereka yang terus mengalir keluar dari sudup bibir mereka.

Mereka terus saja saling melumat satu sama lain hingga tiba saatnya mereka memisahkan bibir masing-masing karena kebutuhan Oksigen yang sudah menipis.

Benang salvia terhubung antara bibir mereka berdua, Temari sekarang sudah sangat memerah sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandang sang Nona.

"Apakah sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Belum."

"A-ah?" naruto kembali terkejut mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Nona.

 _Bruk!_

Niatnya untuk bertanya alasan apa hingga Temari masih saja mengatakan itu, tidak terlaksana lantaran dirinya yang ditarik untuk menindih tubuh sang Nona. Naruto membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Temari memasang senyum serta mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kita belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, sebelum tubuh kita menyatu Naruto- _kun_." Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya saat setelah Temari selesai membisikkan kalimat itu ditelinganya.

"T-tapi, kita tidak perlu melakukan itu hanya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih Temari- _chan_. Itu terlalu berle.."

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, supaya aku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, begitupun kau yang hanya menjadi milikku, milikku seutuhnya." Terdengar egois memang, tapi Temari sangat tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang menindihnya itu, dia ingin melakukan hal itu karena dia yakin sosok yang menindihnya itu pasti akan menanggung perbuatan mereka berdua dan tidak akan lari darinya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir sang Nona. Namun mendengar kalimat serta makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang Nona, pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum begitu tulus serta menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, akan ku turuti Temari- _chan_."

 _Cup!_

"Ahnn~" menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memagut dan melumat bibir Temari dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan desahan tertahan sang Nona.

"Mmhh~" temari kembali mendesah bahkan desahannya lebih besar dari yang tadi saat merasakan Payudara kanannya diremas oleh tangan Naruto yang mulai nakal.

"Ahhnn~ Uhh~" ciuman Naruto perlahan turun keleher sang Nona, hingga membuat sang Nona sendiri bebas mendesah semaunya.

Naruto menghisap, bahkan sesekali menggigit leher sang Nona hingga sang Nona sendiri tak henti hentinya mendesah Nikmat. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur perlahan merayap menyusup kedalam rok yang Temari kenakan.

"Ahh~ _That_ Mhh~ _felt_ _so_ _good_ ahh~ Naruto- _kun_ ~" Racau temari saat tangan Naruto mulai bermain dengan Clitorisnya.

Naruto tersenyum disela-sela hisapannya dileher Temari yang sudah hampir penuh dengan bercak merah yang dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya membuat Temari mengerutkan keningnya. Baru saja dia ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun didahului oleh Naruto yang membangunkan tubuhnya dan mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, hingga sekarang tubuh sang Nona tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benangkun.

Naruto bengong melihat tubuh yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik pakaian itu, dan pandangan pemuda itu membuat sang Nona menundukkan kepalanya gelisah berfikir kalau tubuhnya kurang bagus dimata pemuda itu.

"Tema- _chan_ , tubuhmu.. sempurna." Temari sangat senang setelah mengetahui kalau pemuda itu menyukai tubuhnya, lalu dia mendongannya kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"T-terima kasih, sekarang giliranku." Setelah itu giliran Temari yang melepas seluruh pakaian Naruto, dan sekarang juga gilirannya yang bengong melihat _Torpedo_ besar nan panjang milik pemuda itu.

'A-apa itu muat d-didalamku,' pikir Temari yang terus menatap Torpedo milik Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum melihat Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi wanita sejati miliknya itu. Naruto kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuh Temari dan kembali memagut bibir gadis itu.

"Mmhh~" si Gadis kembali mendesah tertahan saat merasakan jari milik Naruto yang masuk kedalam liang senggama miliknya.

"Uhh~ Ahnn~" si Gadis kembali bebas mendesah sepuasnya ketika ciuman Naruto turun kedada miliknya.

Naruto menjilat, melumat, serta sesekali menggigit pelan puting merah muda si Gadis. Tangan kirinya bertugas untuk meremas serta memilin dada yang satunya lagi dan tangan kanan tetap setia memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang senggama milik sang Gadis.

"Ahh~ Yeahh~ N-nikmat sekali Mmhh~ Na-naruto- _kun.._ " Temari mendesah tak karuan karena merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan Naruto pada tubuhnya, kedua tangannya hanya bisa mencengkram spray tempat tidurnya seolah itu bisa menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terus dirasakannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum disela sela hiapannya. Dia perlahan menurunkan jilatannya, awalnya berhenti dipusar Gadis itu. namun kembali turun dan berhenti didepan liang senggama milik si Gadis, tak lupa dia juga menghentikan kocokannya serta mengeluarkan jarinya dari liang milik sang Nona.

"K-kenapa berhenti Na-Ahhh~"

Nada kecewa yang dikeluarkan oleh Temari barusan terhenti dengan digantikan oleh pekikan nikmatnya setelah merasakan lidah Naruto yang menjilati Liang senggamanya.

Naruto yang tak merasa jijik sama sekali terus menjilat bahkan menyedot liang senggama gadisnya penuh akan cinta dan nafsu yang melebur menjadi satu.

"Ahh~ Hiyahh~ Uuhh~ Nima-Ahh~t se-sekali Na-Uhh~ Naruto- _kun~_ " desahan si Nona semakin lama semakin tak karuan.

Hingga beberapa menit Naruto menjilat dan menghisap liang miliknya, tubuh temari mulai bergetar hebat seolah menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ahh~ Kyyaahh~ Na-naruto- _kunh~_ A-ku Keluaarr! Kyyaaahhhhh!"

Naruto terkejut dan kewalahan karena begitu bangaknya cairan cinta milik gadisnya yang terus merembes keluar. Mau tak mau Naruto menengguk semua cairan cinta milik gadisnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Kemudian dia memandang gadisnya yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan nafas memburu. Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat mimik kepuasan yang terpatri di wajah cantik gadisnya.

"Apa kita lanjutkan Tema- _chan_?" tanya Naruto tetap dengan senyumnya.

"T-tentu. Tapi sebelum i-itu, sekarang gi-giliranku yang akan memuaskanmu," kata Temari sembari bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tubuh Naruto untuk tiduran ditempatnya sebelumnya sedangkan dia mulai menggenggam Torpedo raksasa milik pemuda itu.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak jijik Tema- _chan_. Maksudku, apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah jijik selama itu adalah milikmu, yang sekaligus mulai sekarang menjadi milikku juga."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus yang disertai senyum indah itu. dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan izin pada gadisnya itu.

Temari pun memulai aksinya, pertama-tama dia mengocok batang Torpedo milik pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan tempo pelan dan dibalas dengan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari pemiliknya.

Temari tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia pun mulai mempercepat kocokannya dan mulai mengulum kepala Torpedo milik kekasihnya disertai lidahnya yang menari memutari kepala Torpedo milik Naruto.

"Uhh~ Enak sekali Tema- _chanhh~_ "

Temari semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat kocokannya pada Torpedo yang panjangnya kurang kebih 24 cm dengan diameter yang hampir 6 cm itu. mulutnya juga mulai maju mundur mengikuti irama kocokan tangannya.

"Aahh~ mulutmu basah dan hangat sekali Tema- _chanhh~_ "

Temari kian gencar mengocok Torpedo sang kekasih. Dan sekarang dia membalik tubuhnya hingga sekarang posisi mereka berdua adalah posisi 69. Temari juga menghentikan serta melepas Torpedo milik Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang.

"Lakukan lagi Naruto- _kun_ , aku mau lagi," melas Temari sambil mendekatkan lubang senggamanya ke mulut Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati Nona." Naruto pun kembali menjilat serta mengulum liang senggama gadisnya.

Temari sendiri kembali merasakan kenikmatan itu, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali memasukkan Torpedo milik Naruto kedalam mulutnya, serta sekarang dia juga menjepit batang Torpedo milik kekasihnya dengan kedua dada besarnya, memadukan _Blowjob_ dan _Titjob_ secara bersamaan.

"Ahh~ Uhh~ Mhh~" keduanya larut dalam desahan serta kenikmatan yang dirasakan masing-masing.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, lidah Naruto yang keluar masuk di lubang senggama kekasihnya tiba-tiba dijepit oleh dinding liang milik kekasihnya, tak ayal itu membuat Naruto mempercepat kocokan lidahnya.

Temari pun begitu, dia merasakan torpedo milik Naruto berkedut-kedut tanda kekasihnya itu akan segera mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Temari mempercepat kocokan mulut serta kedua dadanya pada Torpedo Naruto.

"Mmhhh! Hmmmmpphhh!" jerit tertahan keduanya sembari menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka masing-masing dimulut pasangannya dan dengan senang hati mereka menengguk habis cairan cinta pasangan mereka.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Mereka berdua memisahkan diri dengan Temari yang berbaring disamping tubuh Naruto, keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu karena perbuatan mereka barusan. Lelehan cairan cinta kental milik Naruto keluar dari mulut Temari namun dengan cepat dia mengusapnya dengan tangan serta kembali memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya seolah tak rela menyisakan sedikitpun cairan milik pemuda yang berbaring disampingnya itu.

"N-naruto- _kun_ , sekaranglah saatnya kau menyatukan milikmu dengan milikku." Lirih Temari setelah menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

Naruto diam mendengar ucapan gadisnya barusan, lalu dia bangkit dari posisinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan melihat Torpedonya yang masih tegak berdiri dengan gagahnya seolah tak puas hanya dengan yang itu saja.

Lalu dia memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah kedua paha Temari dengan Torpedonya yang sudah siap menusuk liang yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , i-ini pertama kalinya untukku, t-tolong pelan-pelan." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasukkan Torpedo miliknya kedalam liang sempit milik gadisnya. Beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya kepala Torpedonya saja yang masuk, itupun karena Naruto menghentak pinggulnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahnn~" dan Temari sendiri mulai mendesah saat merasakan kepala Torpedo milik kekasihnya yang sudah masuk didalamnya.

Naruto dengan perlahan (Lagi), menindih tubuh gadisnya dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang Nona. Setelah itu Naruto mendorong sedikit demi sedikit batang Torpedonya memasuki liang senggama sang Nona.

'Uhh, sempit sekali,' batin si Namikaze muda merasakan begitu sempitnya liang senggama kekasihnya.

Dan baru hanya 1/3 batangnya yang sudah masuk, Naruto menghentikan laju Torpedonya karena merasakan dinding tipis yang menghalangi kepala Torpedo miliknya. Naruto pun memandang si Gadis yang sedari tadi mendesah merasakan besarnya torpedo miliknya.

"Temari- _chan_."

"Aku siap Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Naruto pun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang Nona agar sang Nona sedikit Relax.

 _Bless_

"HHMMMMPPPHHH!"

Andai saja mulutnya tidak disumpal dengan mulut kekasihnya, Temari akan berteriak keras karena merasakan sakit dan nyeri ketika selaput daranya dirobek dengan keras oleh torpedo milik pemuda itu. air mata sang Nona mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya karena rasa sakit itu.

Sekarang seluruh torpedo milik Naruto tertancap sempurna diliang senggama milik Temari yang mengeluarkan darah kesuciannya.

"Hiks.. S-sakit hiks..hiks.. sakit sekali Na-naruto- _kun_ hiks..hiks.."

Naruto yang sempat memisahkan bibir mereka kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadisnya karena tidak tega mendengar isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Nona.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Temari yang sudah meresakan sakitnya menghilang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pertanda dia sudah siap memulai permainan utama mereka.

Naruto yang tahu itu pun melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan benang salvia yang lagi-lagi menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu kasar merobek selaput dara milikmu Temari- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto lirih sambil tetap memandang kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa Naruto- _kun_. Justru aku senang karena kaulah yang mengambil kesucianku. Sekarang bergeraklah Naruto- _kun_ , aku sudah siap," balas Temari sambil mengelus pipi lelaki yang saat ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menggerakkan Torpedo miliknya keluar masuk didalam liang sempit milik perempuan yang sudah menjadi seorang wanita karena kehilangan kegadisannya itu.

"Aahh~ Yeahh~ Ahnn~" Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mengulum puting sebelah kiri milik sang Nona yang semakin mengeras dari sebelumnya.

"Mmhhh~ terus Ah~ lebih cepat Mmhh~ Na-naruto- _kunhh~_ " desahan-desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut sang Nona membuat pemuda Namikaze itu semakin bersemangat mengulum dan menggigit puting kekasihnya serta mempercepat gerakan Torpedonya yang keluar masuk didalam liang senggama Wanitanya.

"Ahhh~ Hiyahh~ L-lebih cepat Uhhh~ Naruto- _kun_ Ahhh~" racauan Temari semakin tidak terkendali saking nikmatnya kocokan Naruto di liangnya.

Naruto kembali menaikkan ritme _In-Out_ Torpedonya hingga kembali membuat Temari meracau tak terkendali, bahkan rambutnya pun menjadi korban pelampiasan kenikmatan kekasihnya itu.

"AAhhh~ Yeaahh~ Mmmhhh~ ah~ ah~ Naruto- _kunnhh~_ Yeah~ ah~ ah~ ah~" desahan-desahan nikmat sang Nona sudah tak bisa dikontrol lagi saking nikmatnya kocokan Naruto yang tiap menit kian bertambah cepat.

"Uhh~ _Shit!_ Hmmhh~" Naruto sendiri sedari tadi menggeram merasakan bagaimana Torpedo miliknya terus dipijat dengan keras oleh dinding liang sempit kekasihnya.

"Ah~ Kyaahh~ Aku a-akan ke-keluar lagi Ah~ Naruto- _kun_ Ah~ Ahhh~"

Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokannya hingga sampai-sampai tubuh Temari terhentak-hentak saking cepat dan dalamnya Torpedo miliknya didalam liang kekasihnya saat dinding liangnya menjepit batang Torpedonya lebih keras.

"A-aku _-_ Kyaaaahhhh~"

Lenguhan panjang itu keluar dengan keras dari mulut Temari bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan cintanya yang melumuri batang Torpedo milik Naruto yang berhenti bergerak saat itu juga. Naruto menghentikan gerakan _In-Out_ nya karena membiarkan Temari menikmati Orgasme ketiganya.

Temari langsung lemas setelah kembali mendapatkan Orgasme ketiganya. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menggerakkan Torpedonya dengan pelan bertujuan untuk memancing Birahi Temari. Tentu saja dia belum puas karena dia juga ingin mencapai Orgasmenya.

"Ahh~ Uhmm~ nghh~"

Dan berhasil, Temari kembali mendesah menandakan Gairahnya kembali akibat rangsangan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Naruto sendiri tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian dia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua disertai lumatan-lumatan buasnya mengekstrak habis isi mulut kekasihnya.

"Uhmm~ Mmhh~" Temari memejamkan matanya merasakan 2 kenikmatan ditempat berbeda, dimulutnya dan di liang senggama miliknya.

"Ummhh~ Ah~ Hiiyaahh~" Temari sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membendung kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mencenghram rambut kekasihnya dengan keras seolah itu bisa menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokan Torpedo miliknya menit demi menit dan disambut dengan desahan nikmat sang Nona. Namun tiba-tiba Temari mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Naruto dengan erat hingga membuat sang Torpedo berhenti bergerak.

"Ada apa Temari- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sesudah melepas kulumannya didada Temari.

"G-ganti posisi Naruto- _kun_ , _W-woman in Top_. Giliranku yang bergerak," balas Temari malu-malu dengan semburat merah padam di kedua pipi putihnya.

Naruto? Tentu dia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wanitanya, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu dia membaik tubuh mereka berdua hingga sekarang Temari lah yang menindihnya.

"Bergeraklah sepuasmu Temari- _chan_."

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya (Masih dengan tingkah malu-malunya). Dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya tepatnya liang senggamanya di batang Torpedo milik Naruto.

"Ahh~ masih sangat sempit Tema- _chan_. Benar-benar sempit Uhh~"

Temari tersenyum bangga akan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya barusan. Dia pun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya diselingi dengan beberapa kali gerakan memutar membuat dirinya dan Naruto mengerang dan mendesah keenakan.

" _Oh_ _God!_ Ahh~ nikmat sekali Ahhnn~ Naruto- _kun_ Ahh~" erangan nikmat Nona Temari terus saja menggema diruangan itu.

"Ohh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhmm~ Yeahh~ Uhhh~ Ah~ ah~ ah~" desahan erotis Temari kembali lepas kendali karena saking semangatnya mengocok Torpedo sang kekasih dengan liang sempitnya, ia sangat kecanduan dengan rasa nikmat yang terus dia rasakan.

"N-naruto- _kunhh~_ " desah Temari sambil mendekatkan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak itu.

Naruto pun langsung menyambar bibir itu dengan cepat dan mulai beradu lumatan serta kuluman. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga kembali meremas kedua dada Temari dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah kian liar disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Fuuhh.. Ahh~ N-naru-Ahhh~" desahan erotis sang Nona kembali memenuhi kamar itu. Naruto pun begitu, rasa nikmat di Torpedonya membuatnya tak henti-hentinya menggeram.

3 menit mereka melakukannya dengan posisi itu, sampai tiba-tiba Temari memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto tanpa melepas sumber kenikmatan mereka. lalu Temari kembali menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ ahh~ giliranmu uhhh~" desah Temari sembari mengangkat pantatnya sedikit menungging.

Naruto tentu mengerti akan ucapan kekasihnya, dengan pelan dia juga bangkit tanpa melepas milik mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah siap dengan posisinya dibelakang Temari yang menunggingkan pantatnya siap memperagakan Style berikutnya, _Doggy-Style_.

 _Plok!_

"Ahhh~"

Saking kerasnya benturan kulit mereka, tak pelak membuat suara nyaring barusan disusul dengan desahan Temari.

'Uhh, dalam sekali. Sampai sampai ujung kepala milikku membentur dinding rahimnya,' pikir Naruto.

"Ahh~ Ahhh~ lebih Uhhh~ cepat Naruto- _kun!_ Ahhh~"

Racauan kembali keluar dari mulut sang Nona ketika Naruto menaikkan ritme permainannya. Menit demi menit berlalu dengan permainan yang menggebu-gebu. Naruto sudah lepas Kontrol dengan Ritme kocokannya.

"Kyaaahhh~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Hyyaaahhh~ Ah~ Ah~"

Temari sudah semakin gila merasakan kenikmatannya, suaranya sudah tidak bisa diatur lagi akibat Kocokan gila yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ahhh~ N-naruto-kun! Ahhh~ lebih cepat Ah~ le-lebih dalam-Ah~ lagi Ah~ Ah~" racauan gila Temari terus saja berdengung dikamar itu.

"Ohh~ _Fuck!_ Grrhhh~ a-aku akan keluar Grrhhh~ Tema- _chan_ Ahh~" geraman Naruto juga tak kalah berdengung dikamar itu, dia lagi-lagi menaikkan kecepatan kocokan gilanya.

"Kyaahh~ Ahhnn~ A-aku juga Ahh~ Ke-keluarkan dida-Ahhh~-lam Naruto- _kun_ -Ahh~" desahan yang kian menggila itu dikeluarkan sang Nona karena Rasa nikmat itu terus saja menggelora ditubuh bawahnya.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih lagi. Dia memeluk tubuh Temari dari belakang serta kembali mempercepat kocokannya. Kedua dada temari yang sedari menggantung dan mengikuti irama gerakan tubuhnya sekarang dicengkram dengan sangat kuat oleh Naruto. 

"A-aku KELUARR!"

"KYAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _Crot.. Crot.. Crot.._

Keduanya berteriak keras setelah mereka mencapai puncak yang diidamkan oleh mereka berdua. Naruto menyemburkan banyak sekali Cairan kental dan memenuhi rahim Temari, saking penuhnya sampai-sampai sebagian Cairan kental itu meluber keluar dari liang senggama sang Nona.

 _Bruk!_

Mereka berdua ambruk bersamaan dengan kedua alat mereka yang masih menyatu. Nafas mereka berdua memburu saking lelah dan puasnya mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Hah..hah.. T-terima kasih hah.. Naruto- _kun_ hah..hah.. itu sungguh nikmat hah.." lirih Temari sambil mengatur Nafasnya.

"T-tapi, aku mengeluarkannya didalam. Bagaimana kalau kamu nanti.."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan hamil. Aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur sekarang." Potong Temari cepat mendengar nada was-was pemuda yang berbaring dibelakangnya itu.

"Syukurlah," gumam Naruto lega.

 _Bles_

"Ahhhnn~"

Temari kembali mendesah ketika Naruto mencabut Torpedonya yang sudah mengkerut, sehingga membuat Cairan kental yang tertahan oleh Torpedo pemuda itu kini mengalir deras keluar dari liang senggama sang Nona.

Sang Nona membalik badannya hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum melihat raut puas bercampur lelah kekasihnya, lalu dia menggerakkan Tangannya untuk mengelus pipi putih sang Nona.

"Mulai sekarang, kau jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, jika kau ingin kau bisa memintaku untuk memuaskanmu."

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya malu, lalu dia memeluk tubuh kekar sang kekasih, mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan disaat hujan deras masih mengguyur wilayah Konoha diluar sana.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto telah terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh Temari yang masih terjaga sambil melihat dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"Bertahun-tahun lamanya. Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bersanding denganmu Naruto- _kun_. Aku sangat bahagia," gumam sang Nona sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Naruto dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Naruto menuju dunia mimpinya.

Malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan untuk mereka, terutama sang Nona. Akhirnya, perasaan cinta yang cukup lama terpendam dalam dirinya terbalas oleh lelaki yang dicintainya yang nyatanya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya. Lembaran baru sudah terbuka serta tinta yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini digantikan dengan tinta Emas yang sangat berharga. Mereka siap untuk menulis bait demi bait kehidupan mereka dilembaran itu, bait yang nantinya menjadi kisah manis antara mereka berdua.

 **..Fin..**

 **Author Note's :**

Seseorang, tampar aku!

Niatnya pengen nyoba nulis Roman/Hurt, Tapi gagal gara-gara keasyikan nulis Lemon Asemnya. m(_ _)m

Silahkan, sampaikan isi hati kalian mengenai fic gaje ini, tak peduli itu pendapat Positif atau Negatif, saya terima.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya.

 **Decepticons! Mundur!**


End file.
